The present invention is for a thrombectomy catheter, and more particularly, relates to an enhanced cross stream mechanical thrombectomy catheter which accommodates interchanging of guidewires through rear loading of a guidewire, as well as loading of a guidewire in a conventional manner, and also provides for improved cross stream ablation at a thrombus site. The intended use of this invention is for the detachment and removal of unwanted tissues, such as thrombus, from within biological conduits.